


quiete

by antokilljoy



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: (in realtà il contrario), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marti e Nico si amano ma il mondo fa cagare, autrice traumatizzata dall'ultima clip, mai una gioia, missing scene dell'ultimo episodio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antokilljoy/pseuds/antokilljoy
Summary: Ogni tanto vorrebbero davvero essere gli ultimi due uomini sulla terra./or: due volte in cui vivere minuto per minuto ha portato Niccolò a desiderare di vivere per sempre ed una in cui sessanta secondi si sono rivelati opprimenti.





	quiete

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see?  
> sono stata colpita da un blocco incredibile che sembra avermi lasciata in pace solo stasera, dopo la clip appena uscita. sinceramente sono rimasta scioccata (nonostante me l'aspettassi), quindi ho deciso di scrivere una mia versione di un eventuale POV di niccolò insieme ad una versione mini di due scene sulle quali avrei voluto lavorare nei mesi scorsi se fossi riuscita a scrivere più di 300 parole di fila.  
> sono genuinamente scossa e vorrei solo che i miei figli fossero felici. vi prego.  
> buona lettura!

Vivere minuto per minuto significa apprezzare ogni singolo sessantesimo di ora in cui Niccolò si sveglia e trova Martino addormentato sul suo petto –una presenza mai opprimente, sempre in grado di ancorarlo, di farlo sentire presente.

Significa vedere i raggi della luce filtrati dalle tende chiare ed infrangersi delicatamente sui riflessi rossissimi dei capelli di Martino e sulle sue guance, proiettando le ombre sottili delle sue ciglia lunghissime e senza che la luce riesca a svegliarlo, come un angelo che probabilmente continuerebbe a dormire anche durante l’esplosione di una bomba atomica.

Ogni secondo Niccolò riesce a contare una lentiggine sul suo viso, ad ogni istante diventa più cosciente della morsa delle braccia del suo ragazzo che lo stringono al torace, mentre le loro gambe sono un groviglio nel quale inevitabilmente si ritrovano ogni mattina

Il suono di una sveglia –impostata più per fingere un senso di contatto con la realtà e con le proprie responsabilità nonostante la domenica mattina sia stata creata proprio per non avere nessuno dei due—e il movimento del braccio di Niccolò che si allunga per spegnerla lo portano a stringere la sua presa, mentre le sue labbra si piegano nel broncio più angelico che il ragazzo abbia mai visto in tutta la sua vita.

Lentamente Martino piega il viso, nascondendolo contro il petto nudo di Niccolò ed emettendo versi insofferenti a labbra chiuse.

E’ passato un minuto e la prospettiva che possano essercene infiniti altri così, infinite mattine con il suo amore che fa finta di odiare il mondo mentre inconsapevolmente lascia che la prima azione della giornata sia baciargli quel lembo di pelle proprio sopra al suo cuore lo fa pregare affinché quella vita che fino a poco prima avrebbe voluto terminare senza pensarci troppo non finisca mai.

 -

Vivere minuto per minuto significa sentire lingue di fuoco circondarlo nei sessanta secondi che Martino impiega per trascinarlo dal salotto di casa Incanti al primo bagno disponibile.

Sembra che ci sia un colore diverso per ogni stanza, quindi trascinare Niccolò in bagno sembra quasi portarlo in un’altra dimensione, una loro versione del mito di Orfeo ed Euridice in cui Martino, però, non si gira, perché la stretta sicura delle loro dita lo certo di trovare l’altro dietro di sé, sempre.

Non fa in tempo a chiudere la porta prima di sentire una mano di Niccolò tra i capelli mentre le sue labbra gli baciano febbrilmente il lato del viso, poi il collo, quella parte di pelle lasciata scoperta dai vestiti, mentre sprofonda di più contro la porta e sente alla sua destra il rumore di una chiave che gira nella serratura. Perso nella foga dell’assalto dal quale si lascia dolcemente sopraffare, Martino sorride ad occhi chiusi –come fa sempre quando sono solo loro due, quando si baciano, quando fanno l’amore.

E’ quel brivido che percorre entrambi quelle rare volte in cui si lasciano andare in pubblico; ed in una situazione così, una semplice proposta indecente –fatta un po’ per scherzo, un po’ per vedere Martino arrossire, un po’ perché è quello che vorrebbe veramente fare—è sufficiente a far bollire il sangue ad entrambi, facendoli trovare, come due amanti in una poesia francese che Martino crede di ricordare, a baciarsi contro la porta.

La mano che Niccolò aveva usato per chiudere a chiave la serratura si sposta dietro la coscia dell’altro stringendola, mentre la destra si fa strada tra i loro corpi uniti e lo tocca da sopra i jeans, sentendo la sua eccitazione calda sotto le dita.

Martino sembra inerme sotto i suoi movimenti, lasciandosi andare ad un gemito che inizia sulle labbra di Niccolò e finisce nei pochi centimetri che l’altro crea tra di loro, staccandosi per cercare di aprirgli i pantaloni.

Nell’esatto secondo in cui si sente il rumore della zip aperta dei suoi jeans, entrambi trasaliscono nel sentire qualcuno bussare insistentemente dall’altro lato della porta.

“Ce so ‘e guardie, dobbiamo annà”

Lo sbuffo di Martino che, impaziente, gli avvolge le braccia attorno al collo stingendolo a sé, come se questo potesse cancellare le parole appena udite lo farebbe gongolare di più se Niccolò stesso non fosse oppresso dalla stessa impazienza.

Riallacciandogli i pantaloni, gli ridacchia leggermente contro l’orecchio prima di sussurrare “andiamo da me”.

E Martino è troppo andato per fargli presente che casa di sua nonna tecnicamente non è ancora casa sua e che il materasso gonfiabile che hanno messo due giorni prima nel mezzo del salotto rientra sicuramente nella classifica delle cose più scomode sulle quali due persone potrebbero mai pensare di stare, quindi si limita ad intrecciare le dita con le sue nel momento in cui l’altro gli porge la mano.

(Prevedibilmente si addormentano sessanta secondi dopo essersi stesi, perché sarà anche un venerdì sera ma Martino è sempre lo stesso gay noioso di sempre e sinceramente Niccolò non lo scambierebbe con nient’altro al mondo.)

-

Vivere minuto per minuto significa percepirne, talvolta, tutti i sessantamila millisecondi come una montagna di massi che progressivamente gli cadono addosso.

Aveva accompagnato Sofia al lato della sala per fare qualcosa che neanche ricorda più prima di sentire le urla provenienti dal punto in cui aveva lasciato Martino e gli altri, ed il suo primo pensiero era stato -come sempre- per lui, sentendo un quieto terrore farsi strada sul suo corpo.

Non aveva fatto in tempo a rendersi conto di cosa stesse effettivamente succedendo prima di sentirsi paralizzato sul posto nel vedere, inondato da luci rosse, il muto sconvolgimento nei lineamenti di Martino mentre i suoi amici gli si disponevano attorno, apparentemente chiedendogli se stesse bene, mentre Giovanni lanciava occhiate infuocate dalla rabbia nella direzione in cui i ragazzi di prima erano andati.

Da lì in poi il suo corpo si muove come in autopilota: non sente i corpi degli altri ragazzi contro i quali inevitabilmente va a sbattere per farsi strada, non sente la sua voce chiedere cosa sia successo, e la risposta di Elia _“ma niente, so’ due stronzi, stavano a fa’ i viscidi co’ Eva e quando Martino l’ha allontanata da loro gli hanno dato del frocio perché so’ due cazzoni, se li becco di nuovo li meno”_ è registrata ma non completamente processata dal suo cervello.

Sente solo le sue mani posarsi sul viso di Martino, che si piega inerme come quello di un cerbiatto, mentre il cuore di Niccolò sembra battere talmente forte da volergli uscire dal petto e la sua voce chiama _“amore, amore”_ per farlo riprendere dalla sua trance, cercando di travalicare la muraglia insormontabile negli occhi vitrei di Martino cercandolo con lo sguardo.

Alla fine lo prende per un braccio e lo porta via, nel corridoio, fermandosi solo quando l’unico suono che gli sembra di udire è quello del fischio nelle sue orecchie.

Niccolò non sa cosa dire, la sua mente troppo occupata a maledirsi per essersi allontanato nonostante sappia, razionalmente, che non avrebbe mai potuto prevedere qualcosa del genere. Gli riporta le mani al viso e gli poggia le labbra sulle guance, piano, poi sulla fronte, tra le sopracciglia, sul naso, sul mento.

Ripete gli stessi movimenti all’infinito, come se potesse succhiargli via ogni dolore.

E’ terrorizzato quanto lui ma darebbe la vita per tornare a poco prima, quando si erano baciati nel mezzo della pista senza preoccupazione.  
Decide di optare, semplicemente, per un mantra continuo di “va tutto bene, va tutto bene, ci sono io” sussurrato contro la sua pelle mentre i muscoli di Martino sembrano finalmente sciogliersi dallo stato di shock e diventare gelatina contro l’altro ragazzo.

Continua a non dire nulla ed è la cosa che lo terrorizza di più, che gli fa venire voglia di cacciare tutti e dare fuoco all’intero edificio, in una follia incendiaria per fargli espiare la colpa di aver distrutto quell’idillio di tranquillità che sperava di aver creato.

Niccolò appoggia la fronte contro la sua, spingendolo dolcemente contro la parete opposta e fissandolo negli occhi mentre poggia le braccia sulle spalle.

“Un minuto alla volta”, gli sussurra infine, ed in questo momento ogni parola sembra vana ma Martino annuisce impercettibilmente, respirandogli sulle labbra, prima di sorprenderlo dicendo, con la voce tremante di chi non parla da un po’, “siamo solo io e te”.

il ricordo di quelle stesse parole, dette ormai un’infinità di tempo prima eppure così reali lo colpisce come una frustata, ma Niccolò si trova a ripetere a sua volta “solo io e te”.

A pochi metri il mondo continua ad urlare attraverso canzoni mainstream adolescenziali, ma in questo momento si sentono come gli unici due uomini sulla faccia della terra.

Entrambi vorrebbero che, per una volta, fosse davvero così.

**Author's Note:**

> per gridare/whatever sono @resplendenteven su twitter.  
> kudos e commenti sono sempre molto, molto graditi, a presto!  
> anto


End file.
